Confusion II Some Dreams Really do Come True
by Netherlandsforever
Summary: Sequel to Confusion! Hermione has cast the spell! I told you there was a plot. Oh.... Yes I did.
1. AN

Ahem. Due to popular demand, this authoress has news for you all. Pause. Um, drumroll, please? Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrum(that was supposed to be a drumroll). A new story is beginning! The sequel to Confusion, an After Hogwarts story about Ron and Hermione. Called _Some Dreams Really do Come True_. Anyway, here it is, the preparations to the wedding, and the wedding. Might be as long as the other one, might not. I don't really have a plot line yet, only a few random ideas that I will whip together. But I can't tell you those. Sorry it took so long to get up, and sorry it's short, but I had a hard time… Well, that's all I have to say! Here is the first chapter!


	2. A Nightmare, Really

Dedicated to my friend Elli, because she is the most AMAZING friend and although she probably won't ever read this, the chapter is dedicated to her. 

~*~

It was two weeks after they had gotten engaged. Two weeks ago he had asked THE question. He had asked it pretty lamely, in his opinion, but the point had obviously gotten across. Two weeks ago, the women in his life had turned into complete nutcases. All they talked about was the wedding. So did him and Hermione, of course, but not every single second they were together. Some things he still had no clue about. Like the rhyme something new, something old, something blue…. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He also didn't have any idea what Hermione or the bridesmaids' dresses looked like, but that was because Hermione wasn't telling.

Other things he was forced into doing. Like picking a date and finding a fancy dress robe. And choosing his ushers and stuff. It was today, in fact, that Ron was with his "men" in Diagon Alley, buying their robes. He was soon to regret it.

Ron had decided to have Harry as his best man, his brothers as ushers, as well as Dean, Sirius and Remus as the MCs (was he drunk when he chose Sirius?) and his niece Petrova as the ring bearer. Yes, his NIECE Petrova. He liked her best, and didn't care that ring bearers were supposed to be boys. Sexist, really.

Well, anyway… They were at Madam Malkins and Ron was dreading this excursion every second that passed. Standing on the platform, he was continuously poked and prodded, and had already tried on ten robes. He was becoming frustrated. And Sirius, who was finding the most outrageous robes in the store, was not helping. Ron groaned as he heard Sirius exclaim in delight.

"I've found them! They're perfect! Everybody come and see!" he said, coming out of the changerooms. Ron sighed in relief as he noticed that the robes were normal, and quite nice looking actually. But that feeling passed as Sirius turned around and he noticed that there was a hole in the butt. Harry covered Petrova's eyes and Fred, George and Dean burst out laughing. Madam Malkin did not look pleased. It was a nightmare, really. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Lavender, and Hermione's oldest nieces, Tanya, Amelia, Pauline and the flower girl, Flora, were at a shop in Muggle London, finding Hermione's wedding dress. Hermione's parents were at a dentist's convention in Austria, but would be there for the wedding. Hermione didn't care that it was going to be a Wizard's ceremony, and that Ron was having dress robes, Hermione wanted a Muggle wedding dress, and not even Mrs. Weasley was going to change her mind on this one. Their tastes proved to be quite different, and the day wasn't going as smoothly as planned.

"Here, dear, look at this one. I know you don't like pink, but it is such a nice color," said Mrs. Weasley, showing Hermione a pale pink, puffed-sleeves dress with matching pink shoes. Hermione practically fainted, and Ginny tried to hide a giggle. 

"Mum, Hermione doesn't want a colored dress. It's going to be white, and ours are going to be red dress robes. Look, look at this one that we chose out. What do you think of this one?" Ginny asked, sparing Hermione from reply. She held out their favorite. A sleeveless white dress, with a princess-like skirt, that trailed behind. Hermione had found a silver head thing (I have no idea what they're called. You know those things that are sort of like a crown but really thin and circle your head?) that she was going to put in her hair, which she had decided to straighten and leave down. Her flowers hadn't been chosen yet. Mrs. Weasley disagreed once again, and tried to persuade Hermione to wear a frilly purple one this time, trying to convince her that purple always looked good on her ("I've never worn purple in my life!"). Hermione refused, and bought the dress she had chosen out. Now, all they needed was to get the girls' dress robes and meet the men at Harry and Ginny's house, where their engagement part was being held. The whole wedding was a nightmare, really. 

~*~

That night, lying in bed, tired after the party, Hermione and Ron told the other about their day.

"No, Ron. You do not know HOW bad my day actually was! It was much worse than yours."

" 'Mione, you weren't even THERE! How would you know how bad my day actually was? You can't just presume that yours was worse!" Ron replied back. He received a definite HUH from Hermione, and they lapsed into silence.

"This whole thing is a nightmare, I swear," Ron said, after a while.

"I know. I never want to do this again," Hermione said. Ron misunderstood her on purpose. He let out a snort of laughter.

"I would HOPE not!" Even though it was dark, he knew, just knew that Hermione was rolling her eyes. He reached over and pulled her closer.

" Ron! You know what I meant," she said huffily, although she couldn't help grinning.

"Yeah, I knew," he replied, kissing the top of her head. They said goodnight, and fell into sleep, although Ron was soon to wake up in the middle of the night……

~*~

Hahaaaaa!!!! I know a lot of you hate cliffhangers, but I honestly couldn't write anymore, this chapter drove me nuts writing it. Why did I agree to do this again? Haha. Should have another chapter tomorrow.


	3. Troubling news

A/N Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get up, but there was something wrong with my computer and I couldn't save in html, so therefore I couldn't post. I know this story is going REALLY slowly, but I just want to say I'm sorry 'bout that and that this chapter is going to be extra extra long, just for that. So. Enjoy! Cheers! Adrianna

~*~

The church smell was overwhelming. Ron felt as if he was going to faint right then and there, it was so strong. He looked around him to see if anyone else noticed, but it looked as if nobody did, or they were just being polite. God, this was a nightmare. How could they have planned something so totally wrong and so totally un-HermioneandRon? It was disgusting, that's what.

There were flowers everywhere. Everywhere. On the pews, near the altar, hanging from the ceiling and walls. And ugly ones too, that didn't co-ordinate at all. And they must have really clashed, for Ron to notice it. There were red roses, orange lilies, and pink orchids, and together, they were disgusting. And, bloody hell, their scent. It was amazing. A scientific feat that these flowers could smell so disgusting.

Outside, it was raining. Great. Another thing couples wanted on their wedding day; rain. But wait! Weren't they going to get married outside? And wasn't this a Muggle church? When had they changed their plans?? Why were two wizards getting married in a Muggle church? Ron still didn't know? Things were going strangely in this wedding .

And Harry! What the hell was he wearing!? Powder blue tuxes? Powder blue?? Wasn't that popular in, like, the eighties? A decade and more ago? Was this not the new century. Ron thought they didn't even MAKE powder blue tuxes any more. And, oh shit! He was wearing a lavender one! On a guy? Was he drunk when he made this choice.

And speaking of Lavender, up she came, down the aisle in a brisk walk, and stationed herself beside the altar. They had chosen Lavender to sing at their wedding, one of her hidden talents. Ron remembered this. The organ started to play, and a little off-tune, but barely noticeable. But what wasn't noticeable were the sounds coming from her mouth.

Screeching filled the church, and Ron grimaced and stared in disbelief at Lavender. Hermione had said she was good. Professional even. But never in his life had he sounded professional singing sound worse. But the doors opened and distracted him, for Hermione would be coming soon. 

He watched as his niece Petrova came bearing the ring, and the flower girl walked beside her. But, as the screeching filled his head again, he felt as if he would faint, for there, walking up the aisle was indefinitely the ring bearer and the flower girl, but they were wearing hideous robes of maroon! With orange lace around their neck. And they were wearing little girl shoes, which would have looked nice, had they not been lime green!!!!!! Oh, this was terrible, absolutely terrible. 

Again, Ron was distracted since the audience had now stood, and Hermione was soon to come out, and they would soon be wed, which was what mattered, right? Of course, he told himself, trying to be convinced. He held his breath when she came out, but let it out in a contented sigh. Because she was beautiful. Of course, he couldn't see her face because she was wearing a veil, but he could just tell. And she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, and carrying a simple bouquet of tulips, which she had said were always her favourite. Ron, besides it all, couldn't help grinning.

She reached the altar and took his hand. They walked up to the priest who amazingly resembled the Pope, and turned to face each other. It was then that Hermione started to take off her veil. Ron was itching to see her face. She pushed the veil elegantly back onto her head, and Ron let out a scream. He couldn't help it. Because the wedding was a nightmare, and the clothes were awful and he wanted to go and strangle Lavender so she would shut up, and because there, in front of him, wasn't Hermione. It was Viktor Krum.

~*~

Ron sat up in bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, still not quite awake. He felt Hermione sit up suddenly as well and he turned to her, saw her face full of worry and screamed again.

" Ron! Whatever is the matter! Are you allright? Did you hear something? What's wrong?" she asked, touching his arm gently, almost as if she was afraid of him. 

"Wedding- flowers-smell-disgusting-Lavender-organ-screeching-maroon-green shoes!-powder blue!- the Pope!- And bloody Viktor Krum!!!!!!" Ron managed to get out, breathing heavily, looking around the room with unfocused eyes. Hermione shhhhhhed.

"Ron, it's okay. You're making no sense. You probably just had a dream or something…" she said, and Ron looked at her finally seeming to wake up.

"It was terrible," he whispered. "I'll tell it to you, but you can't be FRIGHTENED!!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, and stared at him.

"Anything to do with Viktor Krum is scary to you, but not to me," she said calmly.

"Now tell me your dream.

~*~

Half an hour later, he finally finished the dream, which had taken some time as Hermione kept on laughing or putting things in such as ' I would never do that' or 'I TOLD you we weren't getting married in a church'. Ron would stare at her angrily and she would quiet down, for a while. She simply didn't get the point.

"So, you're sure you haven't chosen any maroon dress robes?" he asked.

"Positive Ron."

" And Krum isn't coming to the wedding?"

"No," she sighed, obviously exasperated at him.

" Good," he said, and suddenly lay back down and turned over, pulling the blankets around him as if Viktor Krum was going to jump out at him at any minute. Hermione stared at him, rolled her eyes again, and lay back down as well. She soon fell asleep. After all, it was late, and she had to work a morning shift tomorrow. 

~*~

" Hello? Ron?" Hermione's voice came over the telephone. Ron stared at the telephone and then remembered which side to put his mouth.

"Yeah?"

" I'm going to be a bit late. I'm going to get a ride from Mr. Hart, and he might take me to that house I like so much on that hill. He often takes me there for free, he likes almost as much as I do. I want to see it because I feel like I won't be able to for a while, I don't know why. But anyways, I also want to invite him to our wedding. Is that okay?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding much too far away for Ron's liking. He wanted her to come home, because it was boring all by himself and all his brothers or friends at work. He had thought they might go out for lunch or something. But still, he knew Hermione really liked Mr. Hart, and he remembered that she had once said that he reminded her of her grandfather, who had died in 6th year. Hermione loved Mr. Hart, he was sure, and Mr. Hart obviously really liked Hermione. He knew it was important.

" Oh, yeah. That's fine. He can come to our wedding as well. Tell him he can dance with you after my dad," Ron said, smiling a little. Mr. Weasley had flattered Hermione, he could tell when he had asked her if he could have a turn after Ron. 

" Alright. I'll be back about an hour after lunch. Could you make something and just leave it aside for me when I come home?"

"Nah, I'll just wait."

" Oh, thankyou Ron. I'd like to talk more, but I need to go, someone else needs the phone."

"'K. Bye 'Mione," he said, and hung up.

~*~

The hospital.

Hermione smiled as she hung up the phone. Heavens, she loved that guy. Still smiling, she walked downstairs and picked up the phone again. This time she dialed Mr. Hart's own taxi number. It was Tuesday, and he usually worked that day, so she would be sure to get a ride. The phone rang twice, before someone picked it up.

" Hello?" the voice said, a little bit hoarsely. He must have a cold, thought Hermione.

" Hi, Mr. Hart. It's Hermione. I was wondering if-"

" This 'aint Mr. Hart. I'm just taking over. He's real sick. You kin?"

" No but- Wait! You said he's sick!"

" Yeah, in the hospital. Went somewhere- Someplace like Hogsmeet or something. Never heard of it before. Anyways, went there and next thing we knew he was in the hospital. Mind you, don't know which one…" Hermione couldn't speak. She simply stared at the wall near the phone until the driver's voice startled her.

"'Maam?"

"Oh. Yes, alright. Thankyou." Hermione hung up the phone, still in a daze. Mr. Hart was a wizard? He must have been, if he was in Hogsmeade. And, when was he there? There had been an attack on Hogsmeade by some old Death Eaters, but people had only been injured. Certainly he- Why had she never guessed? Her, who thought she knew him so well. But of course she wouldn't know, you don't exactly go around saying that, do you? Not to Muggles, and he obviously thought she was one. Hermione's feet were walking, but she didn't know where they were carrying her. Finally, she realised she was at the Intensive Care section, and that the nurse at the desk was staring at her oddly.

" May I help you?" she asked, peering at Hermione as if she, herself, weren't quite right. Before she knew it, Hermione was telling her about Mr. Hart and demanded to know everything. The nurse looked sadly at her.

" It was Crucius," she whispered, as if she were almost afraid to say it. She continued," He got hit very badly. And since he's an old man- He's in a coma. But- I think he has two days."

"Two days?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"Until he dies," she explained, putting her hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione wrenched it away. 

" Which room?" she said, urgence clear in her voice.

"216." Hermione quickly walked to that room, and opened that door slowly. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. His eyes were open, but staring at the ceiling. Various tubes were flowing, and Wizarding Medical equpiment around his bed. His eyes looked so blank, it was a s if he were already dead. Dead, she repeated. Dead. He would be dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. DEAD! He's going to DIE!!!! She thought, and then, suddenly, wheeled around and ran away, away from this wing, away from this hospital, away from all the sadness and death and illness. Away from the stupid place, until she collapsed on a bench in a park somewhere. But she didn't cry, just sat there, staring at the old lady feeding the pigeons, until she stood up and slowly walked home.

~*~

A/N Okay, I know. I expect flames for this. But believe me. I didn't want to write this. I honestly didn't. But something needed to happen, and this- well- I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED MR HART!!!!!!! I am a murderer. I expect flames. Of course, he's not quite dead, but please, be a little nice? I'm sorry. Dear Mr. Hart.


	4. Yet

Hey guys. Why aren't you reviewing!!!!!!!!!???????????????? I have only gotten four reviews or something! It can't be THAT bad. And if it is, do tell me since I can change that. This chapter is going to be semi-short, and I won't be able to post for a while, as in two weeks, since I'm going HOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!! For March Break. Can you tell I'm excited about going to Holland? I am. Anyway, I won't be able to use a computer there since my aunt doesn't have one (and I'm staying with her) so I'm afraid I won't be able to post. But that doesn't mean you can't review!!!!!!!!! I expect a whole lot of reviews when I get back….. OR ELSE. Actually, I can't pressure you into reviewing, but it really is quite depressing when you're on your third chapter and you only have four reviews. So pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase review. And, by the way, enjoy!

~*~

Hermione had no sense of time any more. She wore a watch, but wasn't bothering to check it, and had no idea how long she had sat on that bench. It could be hours, for all she knew and cared. And she didn't care. Other things were on her mind. Last time she had felt this sense of shock, of emptiness was when she had thought that Ron was dead, and last time that had led to… well, not good things. It was true. Hermione Granger could not handle death. It was something she was not able to do. 

She walked slowly, unaware of the sights and sounds around her, barely feeling the wind or the people she bumped shoulders with. She was numb, numb all over. She knew that after the numbness thawed out, which would probably be when she talked to Ron, she would let all the emotions loose, and then she would be able to fell them. And she would REALLY feel them. 

She finally reached their flat, and for the first time, checked her watch. Two hours late. Never had she been late. And Ron was probably worrying. She opened the door and walked in, without even a greeting, which was a sure clue something was up since she always greeted the flat, even if no one was there but Crookshanks. She closed the door slowly, but Ron must have heard it click because he soon entered the hallway.

"Hermione, where the bloody-" he began, but cut himself off at the look of grief on her face.

"What happened?" he asked, stepping closer. She looked up at him, and him down at her and their eyes met. 

" He's dying," was all she whispered, and then, not able to take it anymore, she threw herself at him and started to cry.

" He's dying, he's dying," she muttered over and over again. Ron soothed her and led her to the couch. He knew exactly what to do. He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth, as if she was three years old and had fallen and scraped her knee. Slowly, her tears decreased and finally she was quiet. 

"Do you want to say anything else?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Oh, I got your shirt all wet. I'm so-"

"Yeah, and it was my Chudley shirt, too," Ron said, trying to cheer her up. She said nothing, however.

"Don't worry about it. It'll dry," he said. She gave the tiniest smile, and climbed out of his lap. 

"I'm taking a bath," she said softly. He merely nodded. Hermione quickly ran a bath and filled it with bubbles, proceeding to enter it and stare at the bathroom tiles.

~*~

That night, over supper, Hermione seemed a little better. At least, she did say one or two things, odd as they may be.

"Ron, did you know there are exactly 247 tiles on our bathroom wall?"

"Erm- I didn't really notice."

"Yes, but I observed that today. Because I realised, I had seen the wall many times, but never observed it. For instance, you have seen the wall many times, yes? Hundreds of times. But yet, you do not know how many tiles there are. Sherlock Holmes once had a conversation with Dr. Watson about seeing and observing, and if you look at the logic of it, they are two different things."

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" Ron asked, completely taken off guard by this babble. Even odder was that after she said that, Hermione looked sad again, and stared at her plate, spearing each pea slowly with her fork. They ate in silence, and then:

" It was Crucius."

" What?"

"Crucius, Ron. He was hit by Crucius."

"But, how? Who would do that to him? He's just an ordinary Muggle."

" No, actually, he isn't. It turns out he was a wizard, driving in his retirement. He was hit in the past Hogsmeade attack. They say he has two days."

" Two days? You mean, no one can stop it? No one can heal him?"

" Nooooooo. It weakened him too much. There's no counter-curse for Crucius after-effect." Then she went into silence again. Ron was suddenly struck by an ingenious idea. Who ever said his girlfriend was the smart one? 

" Yes, ' Mione, there's no counter-curse…yet."

~*~

Finite Chapter. And by the way, last chapter, I did say, _He's not dead yet._


	5. The beginning of a creation

A/N Alright everybody, I'm baaaaaack!!! I had a great trip by the way, and I'm sorry I haven't posted but my programming wasn't working so I couldn't write anything. Oh, well, I'm writing now. But I'm really sorry it's not going to be long, but I have SOOOOO much homework and I haven't been able to write FOREVER!!!! I really will try to write more, I promise. Sorry. And, as many of you have guessed, Mr. Hart won't die. Well, I think. Besides, do you really think I would dare to kill him after reading your threats? I don't want to be eaten by Voldemort, thank you very much. Actually, that might have been a threat from another story. Oh well. Thankyou for all the reviews you guys! It was very nice to get some. 

Some people, however, appear to not be happy with my story. Lis- chan, if you don't like the way it's going, why don't you fuck off instead of telling me to? For if I did, there would be nobody to write the story, which would make the NICE fans sad. That is all. 

And lastly, how many of you guys actually read my notes? Here we go!

~*~

Hermione looked up at Ron, a quizzical look on her face. Ron continued.

" All I'm saying Hermione, is that just because there isn't one, doesn't mean there can't be. You of all people should be able to create a counter curse, shouldn't you? I always thought you would have invented millions of spells by now, for some type of Ministry job, and that you would be in popular demand all over the continent! I ask you, what the hell are you doing, in a bloody hospital? You are so much better than that, 'Mione! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a hospital, where people like Lavender work?" Ron finished off, and grabbed her hand. She took it out of his gently.

"I-I don't know, Ron."

" Do you like your job, 'Mione?"

" Of course I like my job, Ron! Why would I-"

"No. Do you _like_ your job?"

" Not really…"

" Didn't think so. But you would like working for the Ministry, right? You know you like being important!"

" I think that working at the Ministry wouldn't be that bad. Especially working in that sort of department…"

Ron couldn't help but smile as he saw Hermione's eyes get that far away look, and could practically see the parchment filling with Arithmentical equations. He knew now that she had found what she really wanted.

" That's it then. You'll quit your job at the Ministry, together we'll find a way to save Mr. Hart, and then you can go to the Ministry, find the Department of Spells and Creations or something of that sort and join it! They all know who you are; it's not as if you'll have trouble. Imagine 'Mione, you could be putting up wards at Hogwarts, or create a spell that would keep all the Death Eaters trapped inside the building they try to attack, therefore allowing Aurors, me, to catch them. I could catch Malfoy like that! You could call it an Entrapment Charm. So when they-"

"Ron! Not now! This is a brilliant idea! We can save Mr. Hart! Perhaps we can ask Penny to help us. But wait-" Hermione's shoulders slumped and she put down her glass, which was raised halfway to her mouth. " It won't work. We've only got two days, we can never to it in that time." Ron looked at her and stood up, clearing the half-empty plates in one sweep.

" We won't if we don't start now. You owl Penelope and ask if she can come tomorrow. Percy might not have too much work as Minister and he might be able to watch their kids…" Ron stopped for a second as he stop of his brother's, erm, large family.

" 'Mione, I really hope you don't want to have nine kids like Perce, cause I won't be able to handle it like him. My brothers were bad enough."

Hermione smiled and stood up, renewed by Ron's confidence and optimism. 

~*~

The next day was a hectic day. First off, Hermione told Penelope all about Ron's idea, which was so full of Arithmancy terms, that Ron didn't understand half of it. Afterwards, Hermione and Penelope went down to the Ministry Library to look at Documents of victims of Crucius Curse. That afternoon, they poured over books, documents and death notices. Also old newspapers from the days where Voldemort and his followers used it all the time. It was reading one of these that Hermione discovered an old article on something she'd always heard of, but never quite known the facts. It was an article on the Longbottoms' case, and much, much worse than she thought it was.

Hermione kept reading, her face becoming paler and paler. This was what Mr. Hart had gone through, but probably less. Imagine how terribly they must have been hit to be under the shock for the rest of their lives. Especially for one so young. Hermione glanced at the article again and realised that they had been exactly her age when they went into their current state. Penelope glanced over at her and quickly grabbed the paper from her. She read it, and had the same reaction as Hermione had. They both looked at each other, but said nothing for a while. Then Hermione finally spoke.

" This might be it Penny. We could save them, you know. Maybe if we just-" Hermione stopped suddenly for she had nothing to say yet. Penelope nodded her head thoughtfully.

" Maybe if we went to see them, or Mr. Hart, it would help us see what might be keeping them from letting it, the shock and pain, I mean from being let go…"

" Of course! That's it! If we could somehow find the thing that would help them let go of all they're going through, then it might all wear away!"

Hermione and Penelope looked at each other for a second time, and both started to pack up at the same time. They dropped their books off at the desk, and breezed through the door to St. Mungo's, where they would see the Longbottoms and Mr. Hart, and then try to find a counter curse. Neville would be so happy.


	6. Laughter is the best medicine

A/N Yay!!!!! Proud of me, aren't you? I finally posted, and now I post again! Well, you deserve it and I know I haven't been the best writer… but I'll try to get better. Anyway, I think this story is going well, don't you? In the beginning I was thinking, ugh, what have I done, but now I'm thinking, yay! Time to write more! So, that's all I have to say except for here's another chapter and wow, I can't believe you're still reading… Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the characters you don't know, ie Harry and Ginny's child. Everything else is J.K's who unfortunately was born before me and became a genius before I did.

~*~

It wasn't very busy at the hospital during the day. At least not in the Phsychriatric ward where Neville's parents were. It was almost depressing, how empty it was. You saw a few nurses and doctors here and there, but no visitors. Hermione supposed it was because nobody really came to visit on a Tuesday in the late after noon. Certainly she had never come. And if all went well on this spell, she wouldn't have to ever come again. For any reason. 

Penelope was looking around and looking very nervous.

"Hermione, I don't know about this. What if Neville comes, or another member of the family? Is it right to just walk into the room of two complete strangers so we can see if a spell might work on them? I don't really think-" Hermione cut her off.

"Penelopeeeeee. It's not going to matter if Neville comes, all we have to do is explain our idea, and it won't bother him. He'll be very happy I think, actually. And besides, I know Neville feels differently about his parents than we would. After all, he barely knows them. I'm just worried about what we'll see."

Penelope nodded in agreement. Together they walked up to the desk where a young witch was sitting, filling out some type of report form on Mr. A Diton. She had her brown hair pulled up in a bun, and her blue eyes looked friendly enough. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked in a voice that had the same accent as Ron's.

" Yes, erm we'd like to see the Longbottom's please," Hermione said, looking down the corridor.

"Certainly. Are you family?"

" Friends of," replied Penelope. The nurse looked at them and down at the parchment on the desk. She appeared uncertain.

" We're with the Ministry, it's business," Penelope said, stretching the truth.

" They never sent an owl for a meeting," the nurse said. Looking at them suspiciously.

" Yes well, something came up," said Penelope, showing her identification. When the Nurse looked at Hermione, Hermione quickly thought up an idea.

" Mine got burnt to a crisp when that dragon tried to eat us, remember Penny?" She looked at Penelope then back at the nurse," I did try to tell them that experimenting the spell on the dragon first was a bad idea, but they insisted. Well, there's a new one being made anyway." She said it so confidently that the nurse nodded her head and ruffled through some parchment.

" Of course. They're in room 118. Go down the corridor and turn to the left, third door on the right. Time limit is fifteen minutes, come back here and sign out when you're finished."

Hermione and Penelope quickly walked down the corridor, but waited until they rounded the corner to start talking.

"I didn't know you were such a good liar," they said at the same time, then laughed. 

"Well, I've had lots of practise. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I've gotten Ron, Harry, and myself out of over the years."

" You three got into almost as much trouble as Fred and George," Penelope said, shaking her head. Hermione smiled.

" I think we got into worse, we just never got caught."

" Yes, I suppose it was worse," Penny said, looking thoughtful. Hermione knew it was time to be serious again. They reached the room and paused outside the door. Neither knew what to expect. They both looked at each other, but neither finding anything to say, Hermione shook her head and went in. They both sighed in relief when they saw the couple. Mr. Longbottom was sitting in a chair reading a book, and Mrs. Longbottom appeared to be painting something. Hermione smiled. They looked just like a normal couple, happy to live the rest of their days with one another. She cleared her throat and they both looked up.

" Why, hello!" said Mr. Longbottom.

" Yes, who are you?" asked his wife.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Penelope Clearwater. We're friend's of Neville's, we went to school with him," said Hermione, walking over and holding out her hand. Her eyes opened in surprise as the two laughed maniacally, instead of shaking her hand. What could possibly be funny?

" School?! Why, Neville is just a baby! How could you possibly have gone to school with him?" they laughed, doubling over in hysterics. 

" Neville's grown up, he comes to visit you quite often," urged Hermione, looking very worried. They seemed normal, just…. 

" This is completely different than Mr. Hart. He's just lying there with his eyes open, staring, stuck in a moment, and they're- they're very much alive. I don't see the connection. We might have to- it might be a different spell. Unless…" Hermione stopped, an idea forming already. Penelope had one first, however.

" Maybe it affects people differently depending on their health and age. Since Mr. Hart is old, it might affect the body and the brain, where as their brains are affected. They don't know time has passed. Mr. Hart probably doesn't know either, but since he can't do anything, he can't tell us. I think it is the same thing, just at different levels. But look at them, Hermione. Look at how they're normal when they laugh. Almost normal," Penelope said, motioning towards the two adults, still laughing their heads off. Hermione suddenly recalled an old Muggle saying, something that everybody always said, and worked.

" Penny. I think I know it. Just think. Laughter is the best medicine! They're stuck in this moment because of the shock. Because of the sheer pain. They're like this because the pain is still there, still affecting them. We need to get rid of the pain somehow, and then they can fully recover. And you said it yourself, they are normal when they laugh. Most counter-curses are the opposite of the spell, and what could be more opposite of pain than laughter? Maybe we can create a spell that conjures all humourous memories where they laughed, and make them realise that it was funny. With all the laughter, even the pain would become funny, and they would laugh it off. I think that might be it. We need to create a cleansing spell, to cleanse their soul. It's so simple, but yet the spell would be so powerful," Hermione finished with a gleam in her eye, one that she used to get all the time in Hogwarts. Penelope had one exactly like it. They both grinned at each other, said goodbye to the Longbottom's and left. They could hear the couple talking as the door closed behind them.

" Penelope, what a nice name…."

"Quite."

" If we ever have a girl, I think I should like to call her Penelope."

" Yes, but we should see how Neville turns out first."


	7. No Quidditch in the apartment!

A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a LOOOOONG time, but I was really sick as in doctor note saying " stay in bed or I will hunt you down and strap you to it!" I really hate staying in bed, you see. Anyway, this means I got a lot of writing and schoolwork done, I think I've already finished the year haha so you guys get a lot of chapters throughout the next few days. I think I did three, actually. This one is short but the others are going to be very very very long. One more thing, I'm looking for pictures to go along with my story (although I know this story doesn't put ideas into your head. I have another story in my head though and it wants to come out so this story should be finished soon.) But we need to make websites with stories we have written for my Creative Writing class and I wanted to put drawings with this story and some others that I have. But if you are a good drawer or know one, and want to draw some pics, could you? And could you email me at rubberduckie232@hotmail.com? Thanks very much! Here it is!  
  
Discalimer:The characters you know are JK's. I'm borrowing them from her. Hopefully I do a good job. The OCC's belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were flying their brooms and tossing a Quaffle back and forth in the apartment when Hermione and Penelope came bursting in. They entered the living room, their cheeks pink and hair wind-blown, with huge grins and excitement on their faces. Ron and Harry quickly landed their brooms and hid their brooms behind their back, trying to look innocent. Hermione had told them many, many times that they weren't allowed to fly in the apartment, but she simply gave them a look and skipped the lecture. Her and Penelope took off their coats and headed into the study, carrying a large pile of books. Hermione greeted Harry and then magiked some hot chocolate to follow them into the study. They did this all in less than ten seconds, leaving Ron and Harry standing alone and silent in the room.  
  
" They must have found something good," said Ron, nodding towards the door. Harry, who had been told everything nodded thoughtfully.  
  
" Think we should ask if they need help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was my idea too. I should know what's happening," Ron replied and together they walked into the study. The two girls had various books open and Hermione was mapping the basics of a Laughter Charm. Various notes on parchment surrounded them and Penelope was reading aloud from what sounded like a complex book.  
  
".if the emotion of the charmer is a powerful one, and if the core of the spell is composed of different.." Penelope looked up at the two men standing in the door and stopped reading. Hermione, noticing the silence, put down her quill and looked up.  
  
" Erm- Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry? Is there anything you need? We're really quite busy and don't have time to chat. I know we haven't talked in simply ages, but I'm really quite busy, there's only 24 hours left and we still need to make sure it will work."  
  
"Hermione, we saw each other this weekend. The four of us went to the Burrow."  
  
" I know, but that was a long time ago. A lot of things have happened since then."  
  
"So you've found an idea, then?" Ron asked, interrupting.  
  
" Yes, we went to visit the Longbottom's and realised." Hermione went off on a long speech, with Penelope adding comments here and there.  
  
"So you see, if we could only find a core that could be built upon, we can make a new spell, abling us to save Mr. Hart and even more people!" Hermione finished, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Ron loved it when she did that. But he couldn't be thinking those type of things now so he pushed them out of his head.  
  
"Right. So do you want anything?" Ron asked, and Harry looked at him quizzically.  
  
" Yes, please. Some supper would be brilliant," said Hermione, and Penelope nodded enthusiastically. Ron nodded and quickly left, pulling Harry behind him. They walked into the kitchen and Ron looked in the fridge, trying to find something good and easy for him to make. Finding nothing, he looked through the cupboards until he found some canned soup. Pulling the two cans out, he turned to Harry.  
  
"What do you think? Chicken or leek?" he asked, holding the two cans up and looking at the directions suspiciously.  
  
" What was that?" asked Harry, ignoring his question and continuing, " I thought we were going to help."  
  
" We were. But they're really on to something, and if we help they'll have to explain. I don't know about you, but I didn't understand a thing she was saying. There are some things you learn by living with Hermione and that is, do not make her explain the obvious. Well, it bloody isn't obvious when she uses that language." Harry chuckled and took the can from Ron's hands. Ron was trying, without success to open the can with a can opener after realising that his wand was in the other room.  
  
" Why don't you let me do it?" Harry said, and efficiently opened it, turned on the stove and made the soup within ten minutes. Three times as fast as Ron would have. They kept up a good talk of Quidditch while Harry was cooking and as he poured it into the bowls Ron watched curiously. As he found the bread and buttered it, he glanced at the cans and grumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, misunderstanding Ron and thinking that he was being spoken to.  
  
" I said I hate it when Hermione shops at the Muggle grocery stores. I'm not like my dad." Ron went off into a series of grumbles, but Harry decided to let the subject go. They arranged the food onto a plate and carried it into the room where the two girls sat, pouring over books. ~*~ As I said, this one's short, but it works out that way for the chapters. Next one will be up tomorrow!!!! 


	8. Lacrima Abegere

A/N Okay, here it is! I know I said it would be up yesterday, but that was before I knew my sympatico was going to break. I swear, I want to throw this computer in the wall! Anyways, that's all I have to say! Enjoy! Adrianna

~*~ 

Hermione and Penelope had been in the study all night long. Ginny, after Harry had told her what was going on, had promptly come over and shut herself in there too, leaving their two children with Harry and Ron. At the moment, they were at the park, probably being laughed at by all the nannies and mums, but Hermione, Ginny, and Penelope were too busy and couldn't laugh about it. The spell was almost finished. With Ginny's help, they had found information twice as fast. Ginny, who was good at Charms, had made the name, _Lacrima Abegere_, which, considering its translation, should work she said. All they needed was to put the finishing touches on the map, and then they could test it. So they continued, bent over the desk, looking longingly out the window, at the sun and the crocuses starting to bloom, and broke their fourth quill.

" Darn!" said Hermione, the quill snapping in half after she pressed too hard on the end. "That's the fourth quill we've broken!" Beside her, Penelope sighed.

"And I must have used three packages of parchment already…" and all three of them turned their heads to look at the wastebasket, having long ago overflown. 

" Just think of the coffee we've been through," Ginny added, and all three of them sighed again. They sat in silence and Penelope passed Hermione another quill. Hermione set forth to continue the mapping of the spell and Penelope and Ginny sat and closed their eyes for a minute. 

"How much longer do we have?" Ginny asked, not even opening her eyes.

" I don't know, maybe eight hours," said Penelope, her eyes staying closed as well. 

" More like nine," Hermione said. Ginny hummed in response, too tired to do anything else. 

"But we'll make it," said Hermione, smiling and setting her quill down and looking over their handiwork. The two other girls opened their eyes and leaned over.

" Is it finished?"

" What do we do now?"

"My, that's complicated, isn't it?" 

They all stopped chattering and looked at each other excitedly. Hermione grinned.

"We did it. We invented a spell," she said proudly, tracing her fingers over the parchment.

"I just hope it works," Penelope said. She looked over the mapping and grinned.

"The Ministry won't be able to refuse you when you show them this. 

"It has to work first," Hermione said humbly. Ginny rolled her eyes behind the other two's back.

" Would you stop saying that! If, if, if, if if! Of COURSE it'll work. And even if it doesn't, we can fix it. And we can't just sit around and see what happens, we need to do something. Here, give me the parchment, I'll do the spell. I'm best in Charms, and you know it." Ginny said, sounding altogether much too like Mrs. Weasley as she took the parchment Penny handed her. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and looked at the other two as if to say, this is it. She tapped her wand on the parchment twice. The room was completely silent. Outside, the cars seemed to stop, and the birds quieted. Not a sound came from anywhere. BOOM!

"AUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed as the door flew open. A moment of silence as the three, sorry, seven people were too stunned to speak. Standing in the doorway were Ron, Harry, Lily, and Andre looking at Ginny, Penelope and Hermione, who were looking at them. Ron cleared his throat.

"Um- did we interrupt something?"

" Yes, you most certainly did!" Hermione said, looking at him with disdain. The other two glared back.

"I was JUST going to do the spell Ron!" Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Well, can we watch?" Harry asked. Silence. 

"I suppose so…" said Penelope, looking at the other two. 

"Fine," nodded Hermione. "But you can't make any noise. Ginny needs to concentrate."

Ron and Harry carried the two kids in and sat down on chairs, with the kids in their laps. Andre giggled and Ron covered the boy's mouth with his hand. Ginny resumed her position, and it became quiet again. She tapped the parchment twice and raised her wand.

"Creare Magica!" she said, with a swish above her head. She pointed her wand at the parchment and all the colours of ink, all the layers of the spell rose out of it, swirling in the air and making her hair blow around her face. It suddenly became white and a whooshing sound came as the spell dissolved, and Hermione could feel the wind on her face. It was silent again, and they were all quite stunned by the powerful magic they had just experienced. 

"That was cool Mummy! Can you do that again?" piped up Andre, breaking the tension at last. Ron snorted and soon they all laughed, and the world felt good again. 

"I think you did it, 'Mione," said Ron, looking at her in a very impressed manner. She smiled and he looked at her proudly, kissing her on the cheek. She looked down at the floor, amazingly happy that she had finally finished it. They all looked around at each other happily, none of them really knowing what to say, until Ginny picked up her wand, which had fallen to the floor and pushed it behind her ear again. She picked up her cloak and tossed everyone else's to the owner and looked excited.

"Well? Should we try it?" she asked, and held the door open for everyone.


	9. The Power of a Spell

A/N Here's the next chapter, you guys! Thanks for you great reviews, very nice getting them. I write for you guys! Also, Kari Lynn, your idea is good. I like it. After I finish with this story, I could make a story to go along with my other one, covering those years. But after I finish this one, and I have no idea when that will be. I don't even see the end. Well, all I have to say for this chapter, except it's going to be medium length. Hope you like it! Cheers! Adrianna

~*~

As they entered the hospital, they all were very excited. Some of them, like Ginny, showed it by grinning madly in the special way that she did, and others, like Hermione, were only excited on the inside. Walking beside Harry, Hermione whispered to him, "I'm so nervous! I feel like I'm full of little bubbles and I'm just going to burst!"

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back, " It'll work. And just think. After this, you can go work for the Ministry and make all sorts of new spells…" Hermione grinned at the thought. Imagine what she could do. Ron took her hand and entwined his fingers in between hers. She looked up at him and he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"You know, you're ruining little kids' lives everywhere. Once the Ministry sees this spell, it'll instantly be put on the Hogwarts exams. All the kids will be forced to memorize this," Ron said teasingly. Hermione glared at him and stuck her nose in the air, just as she used to. Ron snorted and rolled her eyes. She had definitely not changed. He was marrying the girl, the same girl that he had met on the train in first year. 

They all filed past the desk clerk and into Mr. Hart's room. It was a tight fit and soon, Ginny proposed a plan.

"I don't think we should all be in here at once… especially not the kids," she said, looking around. 

"Hermione should definitely be here, considering it's Mr. Hart, and I think Penelope should be as well. She did a lot of work."

"It was Ron's idea so he should be here, too."

"Yes, but Ginny worked on it. She'll want to see how it turns out."

"Why don't Ron and I go outside with the kids and wait?" Harry said, speaking with a commanding air. Everyone agreed on this and the aforementioned people left the room. Now, only the three women were left looking at each other, not quite sure what to do next.

"Do you- do you think we're allowed to do this?" Hermione asked nervously. "I mean, what if we kill him?"

"We won't kill him, and Penelope works for the Ministry," Ginny said quickly so doubt couldn't enter her thoughts. 

"And Percy did let me come work on this. I do have the Minister's approval," Penelope added, smiling a little. They all breathed in at the same time and Hermione raised her wand.

"Well? Should I do it?" she asked, not really wanting an answer. The other two nodded their heads as encouragement. Hermione walked over to the bed and pushed some of his white hair off his face. 

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "I'm doing this for him. So he can come to my wedding and look at the house we love so much one last time…" And with those last words, Hermione raised her wand above her head and pointed it straight down at his heart.

"Lacrima Abegere!" she cried, and closed her eyes. A soft yellow glow encircled them, coming from Hermione's wand. It hovered over the old man's body for several seconds, and began to turn various coulours depending on the area of the body. It all of a sudden entered into his body, and for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, the room was silent. Hermione opened her eyes and took a step back, but kept her wand pointed at his heart. Suddenly a soft whistling, like the wind through the trees filled the room, and a blanket of grey mist escaped from his nose, mouth, eyes and ears, filling the room until they couldn't see. It was like a heavy fog. Hermione's wand started to vibrate and she had to grip it hard to hold it still. Slowly, the mist cleared away, and the room went back to normal. Her wand stopped moving and she dropped her hand to her side. Only the beeping of the machines could be heard. Mr. Hart was positively still. There was silence in the room for the second time, and this time it was eerie. They all seemed to be holding their breaths, and just waiting. Waiting for something to tell them it was over. That something was the sheer laughter that broke the silence as Mr. Hart sat up, and laughed hysterically.

~*~


	10. Bloody Brilliant

A/N Nothing to say for this chapter really... just keep reviewing! And reading of course. Here it is!  
  
~*~  
  
The loudest laughter that Hermione had ever heard in her life filled the room. Mr. Hart laughed and laughed, and the tears ran down his cheeks. Tears that were the coulor of the mist that had previously filled up the room. Herminoe felt awkward standing there, watching him laugh, and she looked at the other two, who were stariing at the man in disbelief. Hermione smiled a little. She walked over to the other two and looked at Mr. Hart.  
  
"He must have found several things very funny," she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. Penelope smiled and Ginny giggled. Soon, Hermione laughed too. It was infectuous. The door flew open and a very worried looking nurse entered the room. She looked quickly at Mr. Hart and at the other three.  
  
"You!" she screeched, pointing at the three of them, "What do you think you're doing? What has happened? Why is he laughing? What have you done?" she asked, sounding very angry indeed.  
  
"Which would you like us to answer first?" Ginny asked smartly. The nurse glared and Hermione poked Ginny in the ribs. Penelope quickly took charge.  
  
"We're from the Ministry. Official business. Miss Granger here," she said, motioning to Hermione," has invented a countercurse. We were trying it out. Seems to be working because he was supposed to be laughing, wasn't he?" Penelope asked Hermione.  
  
" Indeed," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Don't you agree it's working?" Ginny asked the nurse sweetly.  
  
" Well- I.... Yes, it does seem to be working. What a wonder. ... Thus must have been a very powerful spell. You've cured him, it seems. Tell me, I used to be fond of Charms, what is the spell?"  
  
"It's a new one," Hermione explained. "Lacrima Abegere, meaning for the victim to..." and she went into an explanation long enough for Mr. Hart to stop laughing and lie back in bed. All four of them looked over at him when they heard his snores. He seemd to be sleeping peacefully, deep in sleep.  
  
"He hasn't slept since he arrived," the nurse explained."This is wonderful. When are you publicising this spell? We could help so many."  
  
"I realised that. That was one of the reasons why I did it. But I don't know when it will be publicised, I still need to show it to the Ministry..." Hermione said, looking at her watch. It was five o'clock and if he kept sleeping....  
  
"How long do you think he'll sleep for?" she asked the nurse. The nurse looked at Mr. Hart inquisitively.  
  
"Hard to say. Probably until next morning. You could come back then. But out with all of you! He needs his sleep!" she said with finality, pushing them out of the room and closing the door on them when she went back in.  
  
" A regular old Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, staring at the door. Hermione laughed as she remembered the old school nurse.  
  
"Wonder if she's still there?" Penelope asked." She took such good care fo me when I- well-" she cut herself short, realising that Ginny was standing next to her. Ginny winced as a fresh batch of memories swept over her.  
  
"Oh Ginny. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean-"  
  
"I should be the one apologizing!" Ginny interupted." I'm the one who Petrified both of you!"  
  
"But that wasn't your fault Gin," Harry said, coming up beside her and touching her arm. Ginny appeared startled that he had heard her.  
  
"But it was," she insisted softly.  
  
"No, it wasn't. How could an eleven year old girl win a battle of mind power against the most brilliant and cruel wizard of our time?" Hermione said. Ginny crossed her arms and hmphed. She apparently wasn't going to realise she shouldn't be ashamed. It was something she would be ashamed of all her life. And nobody was going to make her see differently, not even two of the people who had been Petrified. Hermione sighed, and decided to change the subject. She smiled up at Ron, who was bouncing on his toes.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it bloody well did," said Ginny before Hermione could answer. The next thing Hermione knew she was wrapped up in a huge hug and Ron was twirling her around, shouting things incomprehensible to her.  
  
"You're bloody brilliant," he said to her as he put her down. " Isn't my girlfriend brilliant?" he asked the others, still holding her hand.  
  
"Ron! How many times have I told you not to-" Hermione started to scold, but Ron covered her mouth.  
  
"Do us a favour Hermione, and shut up." he said grinning down on her. He started pulling her towards the exit.  
  
"By the way, we're going to the Ministry. You're all invited for supper around seven," he called behind his shoulder. " She needs to apply for a job and tell me how it went," he finished.  
  
Then he continued to drag her away, but dropped his hand from her mouth and held hers instead.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Department of Experimental Magic

A/N Right. I know, it's been two weeks, but I'm not dead, not to worry. There was a slight *cough*huge*cough* problem with my computer breaking down and losing all my information. But let's not go there.  
  
I'm writing another story with a friend of mine. It's an H/G fic, and it's set in seventh year. We've called ourselves Potter-and-Weasley, so if you want to check it out, it's called Cold Hands, Warm Heart.  
  
By the way, Karel Rachunek is sooooo hot. But he shouldn't cut his hair so short. Oh well. But enough small talk. Time to begin!  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was still holding onto Hermione's sleeve when they were out of the hospital and walking in Muggle London. Hermione jerked free and took a step away from him.  
  
" You can let go of him, you know. I'm not going to run away," she said. Ron looked at her and grinned. He settled for her hand instead. They neared the local Apparition Point, and Ron started small talk. Once they had passed it, however, Hermione slowed down, and tried to pull Ron back.  
  
" Um, Ron? Where are we going?" she asked, looking over her should at the small alleyway.  
  
" To the Ministry. I told you, you are not going back to the bloody boring hospital when you could be doing something useful and that you would REALLY like."  
  
"Yes, but- The Apparition Point is back there, Ron!"  
  
"Well, I know THAT. But we're not Apparating. One, you're too tired, you've stayed up all night, and that spell was pretty powerful. Also, you haven't told me everything, and I want to know. So, we're taking the Udderhound," Ron said, walking down some stairs and dragging Hermione along with him. Hermione rolled her eyes behind his back. He was almost as bad as Mr. Weasley.  
  
" You mean the Underground," she corrected.  
  
"Something like that," Ron said nochalantly with a wave of his hand. "Anyways, we're taking that thing," he said pointing to the vessel. They entered the vessel, and although the subway was crowded, they still managed to find a seat together. Ron sat her down and promptly started asking questions. He was obviously quite proud of her. After a while, Hermione had managed to explain the spell to Ron, and they preceeded to what had happened in the room.  
  
" So he was just lying in his bed, laughing his head off, and we all didn't really know what to do. We sort of started laughing too, just because it was so funny. And then he just stopped. He stopped, and it seemed as if he was asleep. That was supposed to happen, if we did it correctly, so we basically figured we had done it right. Then we had to tell the Nurse all these lies, but they weren't actually lies, just stretching the truth, I suppose..." Hermione continued on, and Ron listened with such attention, that Hermione had to scold him.  
  
"Ron! Why didn't you ever pay this much attention in classes? If only you had-"  
  
Ron cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand, " Stop nagging! Those classes were ruddy boring, that's why. Especially History of Magic. And Divination. But I did pay attention in SOME classes. Like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Mind you, if I hadn't I might have gotten eaten by one of the Skrewts... but, yeah- besides, I like listening to you talk much better," he concluded, kissing her so she wouldn't be mad. Hermione still glared at him. The vessel slowed to a stop and Ron stood up.  
  
" Right then. Here we are!" he said, and Hermione followed him out of the door. They walked into a building, that Hermione thought they could only see, and walked to a door labeled, Departments. Ron opened it up and Hermione entered a small room. It was lit by a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and painted white. It would have been boring, had there not been all the doors. Many tiny doors, about 10 centimeters high, lined the room, going all around the baseboards. Each door had a number, 1, 2, 3... and there was a chart on the wall with each Department door compared with it's number.  
  
Ron looked at the list with interest. He glanced at all 53 departments, and bobbed up and down on his feet, something Hermione found hilariously funny. It had always made her laugh inside, and she smiled at him without him knowing it. He faced her and she looked at him inquiringly. She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him.  
  
"So?" she said impatiently. "WHere do you think I should go?"  
  
" Well, depends on what you want to do, really," Ron said. " Do you want to enchant objects, such as brooms, or telescopes, or do you want to do Charm work, or do you want to do Hexes and Curses?" Hermione needed barely to think when she already knew what she really wanted to do.  
  
" My curse work was really interesting, actually, and I'd love to help with the Aurors... it would really be fascinating, don't you think?" she asked Ron.  
  
" No," he answered in a Ronnish-way. Hermione huffed, but glared at him and said,"Which Department do we go to?"  
  
Ron checked the list again, and headed over to the door numbered 37. Hermione followed and curiously bent down to look at the door. There was a faint light shining through the crack under the door. Ron squatted beside her and opened the door by its tiny knob.  
  
" All you need to do is put your finger through the door, and it will suck you to that place," he explained. Ron took Hermione's small ahdn in his big one and put his finger through the space. Ron went through first, but held onto her hand and she was sucked in next.  
  
Hermione had thought it was just a Ron-thing to say when he had said sucked, but in reality, that was actually what happened. She was sucked through the door and in seconds, out of another one to finally fall in front of a door. The door was labeled 37 Department of Experimental Magic. Hermione nodded her head when she was aksed by Ron if she was ready, and together they walked into the- hopefully soon her- Department office. 


	12. The Interview

A/N I'm back. Not that I really went anywhere. well, I suppose so. I went into the Land of Homework, and I don't recommend it as a vacation spot.  
  
Of course it's not the end! The end is wedding tiiime! Then I have an out- take part I already promised to do.. I might do a sequel after that. We'll see  
  
All I need to say for this chapter, is something about my updates. I'm not really finding time to update my story lately, and it's bugging me just as much as it's bugging you, I'm sure. So I've decided that each Tuesday I'll make an update. That way you guys know when to check, and I know when I have to get the story finished by. So check on Tuesdays, and reviiiieeeeeewwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood speechless in the office for a moment. There were various doors leading into rooms with important people's name written on them, and wooden desks stacked with paper lined the walls. People were running back and forth, their arms full of books or parchment, some of them muttering Charms under their breath. One lady almost crashed into Hermione, but she side-stepped just in time.  
  
" The Invisibility Charm didn't quite work, Sven!" she called across the office, breaking the silence. " We need to make some adjustments, I think. And we need to find a Counter-Curse to help Morton."  
  
Hermione's ears pricked up at the word Counter-Curse. That was what she REALLY wanted to do, because she had loved it so much. Inventing the spell, doing research, finding each possible flaw the Counter-Curse could hack at. Could she please keep doing that?  
  
"Excuse me," she said, touching the woman's elbow to get her attention, " I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say you needed a Counter-Curse for something?"  
  
" Yes, and I don't know how we're going to find one for this Curse. Went completely barmy on us, let me tell you that. It took us so long to find one last time, none of us hired here are really qualified for Counter- Curses." she paused, " Why do you ask dear?"  
  
Hermione was about to speak when Ron interrupted.  
  
" Because she wants a job, that's why. And you're out of your mind if you don't hire her after she shows you this," he said defensively and proudly holding up the parchment work of Hermione and Penelope's.  
  
" Well, it's not really for me to decide, you need to talk to Mr. Hampton, just go through that door."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to the door the lady had pointed to and knocked.  
  
"Ron, could you just stay out here while I talk to Mr. Hampton on my own?" Hermione asked. Ron looked grumpy bud agreed anyway.  
  
"Just be confident, and don't be modest. Not that you ever ARE," he said, and kissed her cheek before going to sit down at someone's desk. Hermione heard a voice from behind the door say "Enter!" and so she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Hermione looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He was reading some type of letter, and had stretched his long legs out across the floor. Mr. Hampton looked like a man with little character. His robes were basic black, and he had dark brown hair and glasses. His desk was tidy, with no little knick-knacks or pictures. He looked somewhat like Percy, but an even more boring type of Percy.  
  
" How can I help you?" he asked her, motioning for her to sit in the chair opposite him. Hermione obeyed and sat. Holding out her hand, she shook his and smiled.  
  
" How are you Mr. Hampton? I'm Hermione Granger, and I was interested in working here in your Department," she said, getting straight to the point. Mr. Hampton looked uninterested.  
  
"Indeed? And what made you think we needed a new employee?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his fingers together.  
  
" Nothing until I came to your office. I always loved Charms, and invented my own spell in Hogwarts. When I came to your office today I noticed you had very little people who are good at Counter-Curses. Am I correct?"  
  
Mr. Hampton gave a short nod.  
  
" I just recently made one of my own," she said, pushing her parchment across the desk for him to look at. He picked it up and examined it for several minutes. Those few minutes, Hermione watched him nervously, wringing her hands in her lap, until they became wet with sweat. Disgusted, she wiped them on her robes and gripped the sides of the chair instead.  
  
At last, he put the pile down on his desk and looked up.  
  
" It's impressive, Ms. Granger, but does it work?"  
  
"Yes, I have already tested it on one of the patients at St. Mungo's. But it hasn't been approved by the Ministry just yet, I haven't had the time."  
  
"You said before that you invented a spell while in Hogwarts. What was it?"  
  
" It was the spell that defeated Voldemort," Hermione said, glancing down at her work and blushing just a little.  
  
"The Retourne a mort spell?" Mr. Hampton said, sitting up straight in his desk.  
  
" Yes, that one, although I had given it a different name. I wasn;t aware they had changed it."  
  
" Are you THE Hermione Granger? Head Girl, writer, and now a medi-wizard?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
" What has taken you so long to come to the Ministry? The whole wizarding world has been wondering for years when you'd do something better than medicine. Waste of talent, Miss Granger! Waste of talent!"  
  
And with that, he stood up and shook her hand.  
  
"Welcome to the Department, sweetheart! Come in a week's time, ready to work. We'll find a job for you until then."  
  
Mr. Hampton guided Hermione out the door before she could even say thankyou, and before she knew it, Ron was standing next to her. Mr. Hampton shook her hand once again, smiled a smile meant only for her, and walked back into his office. Maybe he did have a personality after all, she thought. Ron took her hand.  
  
" Who was he, to smile at you like that? Just because you're-"  
  
" Shut up, Ron," Hermione said, not caring if he thought she was rude. All she cared about was that she had a job, and that Mr. Hart was alive. She held her nose up in the air as she used to, and walked out of the door, only to find herself out on the street again. Ron appeared beside her and looked at her grumpily.  
  
"You really haven't changed a bit," he said, and kissed her straight on the mouth. When they finished, Hermione held him around the waist.  
  
" Aren't you going to ask if I got the job?" she asked as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
" No. I already know. You can always tell with you, when you have a secret," he said, touching her hair. Hermione sighed happily and was just about to propose a walk, when she suddenly remembered Ron's words "You're all invited for supper at seven!".  
  
" Ron!" she gasped. " What time is it?"  
  
" 6:30, why?" Ron asked, checking his watch.  
  
" You invited people for seven!" she cried, running westward to the nearest Apparition Point.  
  
"We'll have to get Chinese!" she yelled over her shoulder. Ron grinned.  
  
"I love Chinese, and so does Ginny!"  
  
They reached the Point at 6:37 and stopped to catch their breath.  
  
" Why don't you go home and clean, get dressed, whatever you need to do,andI'll get the food," Ron panted. Hermione, too breathless to speak nodded her head. Before Ron left, he took both of Hermione's hands and pulled her closer. Looking down at her, he grinned.  
  
"You're my girl and I'm bloody proud of you," he said and kissed her once again. Then he Apparated. 


	13. AN

A/N I was meaning to get this up earlier, but the stupid ff.net wouldn't let me update. You know, the tradtional, this sever is over-run, please come back in a few minutes, and then proxy-errors... It was frustrating. Anyways, I'm writing to say that with my exams coming up, I'm busy studying or at swim practise or swim meets, and have no spare time. I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to find the time to update until after exams. Exams finish June 16th, and I will then continue writing my story. Until I see you guys again, I remain; Forever and always, Adri. 


	14. Goodbye to each and every one of you

A/N Over the months, when I was writing my fics, I got enormous amounts of feedback from all of you. I knew the OotP was coming out, and really wanted to finish my story before then. But I couldn't. Exams snook up on me, and then the 5th book came out. Some of the things in my story aren't true any more because of the plot. If you don't know what I'm talking about. go read the book. Now! But don't worry, H/Hr didn't happen. There are gooooood things between Ron and Hermione. All I'm saying. So, although it pains me to say goodbye, I'm saying it. My story is going into that wonderful world of AU. I loved you guys, you were the best.  
  
I'm deleting my stories, and I'm going to start writing at the Sugarquill soon. Go see AdriannaRetin if you want to read my stories. If you want to, for reasons I cannot contemplate, want my story, e-mail me or leave a review and I will be glad to e-mail the story to you.  
  
Forever and always, I remember ff.net as my first step towards being a good authoress.  
  
Cheers! ~Adri 


End file.
